The deployment of virtual machines within a network is an effective way of improving the network's architectural flexibility, operational efficiency or quality of service. Many organizations are deploying virtual machines in server consolidation programs to reduce network operations and maintenance costs, while maintaining, or expanding, network capability and capacity. Moreover, virtual machines are often deployed, within a network utilizing a particular operating system, to provide services to multiple clients with varying operating systems, network security protocols, or information/data management requirements. Virtual machines, therefore, can be customized and deployed within a network to meet the needs of multiple clients or to address varying client requirements, while avoiding the cost and complexity associated with expanding networks or proliferating underlying network devices.